thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Safie Alpin
Safie Alpin is a female tribute from District 14 who belongs to Can't think on a decent username right now. Do not steal information, as she belongs to the user who made her. She is also the twelveth tribute ever created by Can't think on a descent username right now. She is district partners with Hercules Reedus. "Maybe it is just an illusion, but it is burning me and there isn't a way to stop it. But i don't want to stop it. - Safie Alpin Safie Alpin Name: Safie Alpin Age: Thirteen District: Fourteen Gender: Female Weapons: In my opinion, i have skills with a lot of weapons. My overall favorite weapon ends up being throwing knives. My proficiency with them is a bit shocking if you compare my skills with them with my age and size, but i'm a girl full of non-expected surprises. And not all of them are good. I also like to use weapons such as a club, somewhat a weird choice, but i can use them to do whatever i want. I can use them to make people who were mean towards me wish they were never born. My favorite method of using a club is by beating a tribute with it, starting with painful, but not fatal beatings untill getting closer to deadly and slower beating-ups. I also like using mutiple types of poison. I can basically poison someone with it, but i can use it on my weapons, making them even more deadly. I also can make my own poison with plants and a few touches here and there, and it works on an... exceptional way. It will attack my oponnent on the cardiac system, making him shake, feel insane, tired, and weaker after each second, untill i can simply kick him to death. But that's not my favorite poison, and i'd rather to not talk about the rest. I'm also good with katanas. I can use more than one by time, and i can even poison them with my exotic and deadly liquoirs. And they're also perfect to torn flesh. Personality: By outside, my smile can make you feel confortable. My voice is sweet, yet happy, tough i'm the alive proof that you cannot judge people by outside. By inside, i'm rotten. Unable to feel any emotion other than a sadness that wrecks me more after each day. I'm hopeless. Nobody could never love me, and as the result i became what i am today. A depressed girl with several trust issues, is what defines me the most. People could describe me as a hot-headed, bratty girl, yet a merciless monter, but in the end, i accept both descriptions. Because they're truth, and i don't plan on fighting to get free from them. And that's what i am, a sadistic fighter i guess. I like cutting, seeing blood and causing pain, but it just makes me interesting, not insane. Backstory: I was born in District 14, and since i was born nothing very special happened in my life, untill a day who defined who i am today. I never met my parents, but instead i was dropped on the streets to perish, which didn't happen thanks to my adoptive parents, Exton and Samantha. Once they found me, they took me to their house and took care of me like i was their own daughter. At first, things were hard, as i was full of diseases due to unknown causes, which could've been the reason why i was abandoned. But once i was healed and my parents decided they could love me, because nothing would happen, i was given the name of Safie. The first years of my life went well. My father was an influent designer of muttations, while my mother was an assistant mutt-maker for the Games, working alongside the great minds of the Capitol. I grew up being homeschooled, and unfortunately grew as a spoiled and bratty kid. As i grew older, i started going to school, and was heavily bullied for nothing. I always told myself that it was jealous, envy, but whatever the causes where, i couldn't live with it anymore. I started fighting back, never letting words hurt me. But once again it didn't work. It got to a point where i felt like i couldn't live with it anymore, and even considered commiting suicide. But then something came to my head. If i comitted suicide, then it would mean that the people who bullied me were right. I couldn't die. I didn't deserve to. I never did nothing wrong. While the other kids did. By the time these thoughts came to my mid, i was only 8 years old. Everyone who bullied me was older, and bigger, but i didn't care. They deserved what i was going to do. On a regular day at school, things unfolded as usual. But in the end of the day, when everyone was leaving, i did my... little show. It started as a small light. But then it grew. As i left school, i could see them burning in the fire started. I felt good. I felt like i was doing the right thing. And i was. During the next hours, i ran all over the district, bringing chaos to wherever i went. Soon, the district was broken. I got back to my mansion and closed the gates, as the muttations i released came. Children, pregnant women, parents, they all came to my house, damning me to hell, shouting at me to open the gates. That was when mommy and daddy appeared behind me, tears in their eyes. That was when i felt the scissors in my pocket. I quickly walked at him, and put my arms around him, hugging him. And buried the sword in his back. Over and over again. My mother screamed, and ran away, but before she could escape i closed my eyes and threw my scissors. Once my eyes were open again, i saw my mother on the ground, my scissors buried on her skull. I didn't know what to do. I felt like crying, but then a new feeling came to me, Joy. I sat there, hugging my knees, but instead of crying over all the deaths i've caused on that day, i started giggling. My giggles then turned into a histerical laugh as i heard everyone dying in front of my house. The nest day, peacekeepers broke into my house and dragged me away. I was only 8, but i was probably the biggest psychopath the district ever saw. I was merciless thrown into a cell, as i kicked and screamed, and after a few days there i was sent to an asylum. With only 8 years. There, my dark side grew. I've never been so brutal in my life, that's why i was locked up untill i completed twelve years and was considered ready to be re-put into civilization. I was adopted by a caring family, who had already adopted mutiple kids who were considered insane and brutal by the rest of the district. If they were smart, they would've have thought like the rest of the district, as they seemed pretty dumb as i killed them. Re-put into the asylum for indeterminate time, i finally found a way out of that situation when i was thirteen. I volunteered for The Hunger Games. Games Entered in So far, Safie wasn't in any games, but he will be in one soon. SafieAlpinReaping.png|Safie at the Reaping. safie.png|Safie in the arena. SafieV.png|Safie as a victor. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:13 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Volunteer